


Passion, connected

by marginaliana



Series: CHM dribble/drabble/drouble fest 2018 [4]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, fest fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: They had always been connected. This seemed almost inevitable.





	Passion, connected

They had always been connected – first through car journalism and then the old show and then the new show and now the new new show – and when they found each other in this, it seemed almost inevitable. Richard thought he'd always known the way Jeremy tasted, the way James' hair stuck to his neck. The way James arched his back at the touch of a mouth to his cock, the way Jeremy always wanted someone's fingers in him but couldn't bear to ask for it. (The way Jeremy liked being petted when they sat on the sofa; the way James wanted them to appreciate his cooking.)

He wondered what they knew about him, what they'd always known. Was it that he liked to be held down so that he could pretend to fight? Was it that he liked the feeling of having love-bites sucked into skin? (Was it that he hated to be left out, or that it made him warm all over to be welcomed enthusiastically when he came home?)

However they knew it all, through some mysterious connection or just years of watching and wishing… he was fiercely glad for it, and he knew he'd never let go.


End file.
